Inspiration In Dark
by Totally-Out-Of-It
Summary: Naruto goes to Loki Art School. His emotionless art needs heart. He’ll find inspiration in the loneliest darkness. AU SasuNaru? No! No not again! Not again! Make it stop!
1. Emotionless Art

**Inspiration in Dark**

Naruto goes to Loki Art School. His emotionless art needs heart. He'll find inspiration in the loneliest darkness. AU NaruSasu? SasuNaru? "No! No not again! Not again! Make it stop!"

-

**Chapter 1 - Emotionless Art**

A thin paint brush was carefully picked up, dipped in the paint, and then drawn steadily across the canvass. The artist continued painting in the same fluid motion for hours. Lines became shapes, shapes became objects, colors became scenes.

Footsteps came up behind them and a man with brown hair and a scare across his nose walked up. He smiled at the picture as the artist set their utensils down and sighed. Iruka put his hand on the young boy's shoulder.

"Naruto, it's amazing." he said in his usual soft voice.

Naruto looked at him for a moment to see if the teacher was lying, then turned to his painting again. It was a picture of a lake at sunrise, instead of sunset. He'd perfectly mixed the colors, perfectly laid it all out. So why was he unsatisfied?

"You...don't like it, do you?" Iruka knew.

Naruto had been at Loki Art School for 2 years. It was the beginning of his 3rd year, and in all that time...Naruto had taken the school by surprise. He'd become the top art student in no time at all, a little over average in his academic classes, and a great soccer player. Naruto wasn't on the team, but he was really talented. Also...

Naruto never spoke. Not _once_ in 2 years. It baffled everyone. Also, Naruto was never satisfied with his work, always feeling something was missing. Iruka had taken to looking deeply at the blonde's paintings and trying to find what was missing. After 2 years, he'd found what.

"Naruto..." he began. "There's an art competition coming up soon."

Said boy's head snapped up. Iruka knew he liked looking at other's work. He smiled lightly.

"It's a community art contest, and will include art from the students chosen from 3 high schools, 2 middle schools, and 2 elementary schools. Home schooled and non-schooled children are allowed to enter too if they truly wish." he continued. "Each school is supposed to look at all the art entered in the contest from their school and chose the 3 to 6 _best_ to participate."

Now Naruto looked _really_ interested, and wary. He knew Iruka was getting at something. He wasn't _stupid_ after all.

"This school is entering, but we're not on the listing of the schools...because we're an art school. Only _one_ student is allowed to enter from this school...And _I_, being the main art instructor, am supposed to chose who it is..."

Oh, now Naruto knew what he wanted. The blonde began shaking his head in protest. Iruka sighed.

"I know you don't want to _enter_ any contest. But you're really talented. When they asked me, I already knew you were the one." Iruka insisted. "This is your chance to find what's missing in your art." he emphasized.

Naruto froze in his protest and just s_tared_ at his teacher. What was missing?

"Naruto. You've been here for 2 years already. Starting your 3rd. And still...your art has no _heart_." he explained.

Naruto blinked and looked at his painting.

"Tell me Naruto...what feeling does your art give off?" Iruka asked. Naruto's eyes furrowed. "That's right. The scene is peaceful enough, and can make the viewer calm. But there is no _emotion _to it, not really."

Naruto sighed softly and looked down at his hands in his lap. His blue eyes traveled over to the art supplies next to him, and he seemed really sad. Iruka smiled and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Go for a walk. It may help give you inspiration for your contest painting. If you _really_ don't like your painting when the contest gets here, you...don't have to enter." the brunette gave in. Naruto nodded. "Take your art supplies." he called when Naruto was at the door.

The blonde didn't even pause as he grabbed a small box and a sketch book on his way out the door. Iruka smiled lightly and hoped Naruto would find what inspiration he needed to truly _complete_ his work.

* * *

And? Bad first chapter? I know...It sucks...


	2. The Paintbrush

**Chapter 2 - The Paintbrush**

The park. Any artist (well, a lot of them anyway) would say that the peaceful aura and beautiful surroundings could give anyone inspiration. They could relax and really _think_ about things. For Naruto...it wasn't right.

He was sitting on a bench, sketching the fountain in front of him. It was almost complete. But he had to say...it wasn't any more..._emotional_ than any of his other work. This wasn't going to work...

Truly...what was Iruka-sensei thinking? He knew...he was the best in all of Loki High when it came to art...but he wasn't cut out for this! He painted...because he could...that's _all_. So Naruto just..._couldn't_ understand what Iruka saw in him...

He sighed, packing his art supplies up, lightly closing the box that held his paintbrushes, and then stood up to leave.

WHAM!

Two bodies hit the ground. Naruto opened his eyes and spotted a somewhat dazed looking boy on the ground across from him. He had black hair that wasn't short but was _far_ from long. His eyes were half closed, but he could see they were black as well.

The boy wore a deep blue, short sleeved shirt and white shorts. He had on black and deep blue inline skates and had headphones around his shoulders. If it weren't for...Naruto didn't know...but _something_ told Naruto this wasn't just _any_ punk kid...

He inwardly gasped when he felt heat in his cheeks. When had _that_ happened? He jumped up half way, so that he was on his knees, and started to scramble his things together.

"Hey." the boy's voice made him pause.

It was partially deep, but held so many emotions that Naruto couldn't name them all. The main one at the moment? Anger...

How was his voice so much like...

Naruto gasped silently.

...A work of art?

"I _said_ 'Hey!' And I _know_ you can hear me." he repeated.

Naruto scurried faster than before to gather his dropped items, which had spilled everywhere in the fall.

"You know, you could at least apologize for running into me-" Naruto felt the oncoming of an emotion he'd never felt for too long before.

Annoyance. Anger.

"-since it was mainly _your_ fault." the boy had a firm glare on his face, arms crossed, as he became silent. Naruto stood up, his things back in place. "Now I'm late."

Twitch.

The boy inhaled sharply as he backed a step away, Naruto's hand a mere _inch_ from his neck.

"The hell?" the dark boy asked softly. Naruto blinked, his eyes turning from slightly red to their full blue color before he backed away.

He stared, shocked and horrified, at his own hands before running off, his bag around his shoulder. The dark boy blinked confusedly after him.

'_Why didn't he say anything?'_ he turned to put his headset back on and continue when something caught his eyes. _'Hm?'_ Reaching down, he picked it up carefully.

-

"Hey Sasuke! What's that?" a boy, who much resembled a dog, asked as he walked up during break.

His name? Inuzuka Kiba. His purpose in life? Care for dogs, adore Hinata, and make Sasuke's life a living hell.

"Nn." was all Sasuke said in response, ignoring the doggish boy as he continued to stare.

He was leaning back in his chair, perfectly balanced on the hind legs, with his feet on his desk and a paintbrush in his hand. One arm was back, his left hand behind his head. The other was held out in front of him, holding the paintbrush at a reasonable distance.

"A paintbrush? _Aw_, I didn't know you could draw!" Kiba teased the school hottie, grabbing the paintbrush from Sasuke's hands.

"Hey." Sasuke grunted angrily, sitting up and glaring at the dog lover. "Give that back."

"What's this little mark mean, huh? Pretty weird brush, bad boy. Where'd ya get it? Steal it from a kid you beat up?" Kiba taunted, _so_ wanting a fight it was obvious. Sasuke merely glared until someone squealed.

"Is that a Loki brush?" she asked, taking the object from Kiba's hands as if it were made of glass.

Name : Hyuuga Hinata. She is part of a family that owns most of the parks, movie theaters, and casinos in town. Multimillionaire who dressed as a commoner. That's Hinata alright.

"You know where it's from?" Sasuke asked, now interested.

Hinata nodded.

"Loki Art School, known for producing some of our town's greatest artists. They usually don't go anywhere, giving up on their art soon after leaving school, but some of them have done great things." she sighed content-ly. "It's beautiful halls, large rooms, and wonderful art galleries. I wish I went there..."

She seemed sad as she handed the brush to Sasuke. Both boys were kinda surprised though...Hinata didn't usually talk this much...

"I often go there to examine the newest additions. Some of them have a lot of talent really." she smiled softly. "Especially one kid. He's _always_ painting..._Every _time I visit...he's painting." Kiba twitched. "His art is beautiful too. I wish I could get him to talk to me about some of the paintings...but...in the _2_ years he's been there, that _I've _seen...he's never spoken once."

Sasuke's gaze snapped from the brush to Hinata, now hanging on every word she said.

"I think he may be a mute...or maybe...he's sad?" she began to become like the Hinata they all knew, stuttering and prodding her fingers together as she spoke, rocking on the balls of her feet. "I don't...think he has very many friends...s-so I...might..." she blushed and ran off, Kiba hot on her heels.

Sasuke looked from the door she'd left through, to the brush, and back again many times.

"Hm..." he went back to staring at the paintbrush.

-

Shyly peaking around the corner, the black haired Hinata stopped breathing.

In the room at his easel, as always, was the blonde boy who never spoke. She felt heat rise to her cheeks as the blush took over her face. He was just so..._captivating_...

'_I wish I could be that bold. To paint what I wanted...to even _do_ what I _wanted_!'_ she blushed some more for no real reason and scurried away from the open doorway, back down the hallway. _'Ahh! I can't even _talk_ to him!'_

Naruto cocked his head slightly over his shoulder to look at the door. The girl had come back again...just like every Tuesday...

He turned back to the easel in front of him. It was still just a sketch, but it was beginning to really _be_ something...And for once...he _wanted_ to finish it. Mainly for the reason that he really didn't know what it _was _yet, even though he'd already drawn it in light pencil.

* * *

O.C. #2 : You guys want previews? 


	3. Return of the Paintbrush!

**Chapter 3 - Return of the Paintbrush!**

Out : Goo this title! Given to me by Onee-chan 1 whilst she was hyper.

_Quote:_

_Onee-chan 1: Dude! It sounds like a horror movie or something! -laughs-_

_:Unquote_

Onee-chan & Out : AHHH! 19 reviews in 2 chapters! AHHH!

* * *

The last of the paint was going on. Soon, it would be finished. The first painting he'd enjoyed painting in such a long time. It was both a refreshing and sad feeling at the same time when you thought about it. The last of the paint was going on. Soon, it would be finished. The first painting he'd enjoyed painting in a long time. It was both a refreshing and sad feeling at the same time when you thought about it. 

Iruka was standing about in the middle of the room, grading the projects of students that circulated around the room. He himself, Naruto Uzumaki, was at the very back of the room, facing the door. He'd done this so that not even Iruka-sensei would see what he was working on.

This fact made Iruka happy. It meant that Naruto was enjoying himself. He glanced up from his grade sheet, barely catching a bright smile on the blonde's face before said boy's head disappeared from view again.

The door opened and the brunette teacher turned to see who had entered. He had black hair that resembled a character from a fighting game he'd seen in stores before...He couldn't recall the name.(1)

He wore his school uniform, a somewhat-leaf-like symbol on his jacket shoulders and left chest area of his shirt. It was all dark blue, except his shoes. They were white with dark blue lines down the sides.

'_Konoha High?'_ he mused silently, blinking at the sight of this boy.

A headset was around his shoulders, the wire attached to somewhere in his backpack. Also, attached to the back of his pack...were skates. He supposed that's how the boy had gotten here, as the schools were actually quite far apart for a mere walk. This boy had a reason to be here.

"Can I help you?" he glanced quickly to Naruto, who didn't seem to care that this person even existed. The boy nodded and walked over, pulling something from somewhere inside his jacket.

"Yea...This is a paint brush from your school, right?" he held the brush out to let Iruka see when a loud crash came from the other side of the room. "Huh?"

Both turned their heads. The easel was covered with a light blue blanket, but art supplies and the like were scattered everywhere on the floor. The one who had knocked the supplies over was no longer on the floor, having already scurried up and ran over.

The blonde skidded perfectly to a stop between the two, gesturing wildly with his arms, facing Iruka. Sasuke heard Hinata in his head.

"_I think he may be a mute..."_

The dark boy was beginning to think she was right.

"Oh, it's yours then...Naruto?" Iruka blinked, still surprised at Naruto's behavior. Naruto nodded. "Well, I think you should thank this young man for bringing it back then." He motioned over Naruto's shoulder at Sasuke, who had backed up.

Naruto flipped around, making sure not to hit anyone of the two. He blinked at Sasuke, and Sasuke blinked back. It became a staring contest...

Iruka wondered if they had both died standing there...for five minutes passed with no movement. The two Loki High people of the three nearly jumped when Sasuke suddenly moved. The dark haired boy extended his hand, with the paintbrush, towards Naruto.

Naruto blinked at the paintbrush before taking it carefully. He looked up at Sasuke, his left hand behind his head, a _huge_ sheepish grin on his face. As if he was saying, 'Sorry! My bad!'

Iruka held in his gasp. Naruto _never_ warmed up to new people this easily. He knew that just from being his teacher.

"Naruto!" a voice called. All three occupants of the room turned to look.

Pink hair bouncing and falling to the middle of her back. Glowing green orbs that _had_ to be those of the living dead. And _way_ to perky for Sasuke's taste. This girl _oozed_ hyper...

"Naruto, I'm done for today. Let's get back to the home, ok?" she smiled at him, and he smiled sweetly back. The confusion that crossed his face was not lost. "Oh, Ino's in the car waiting for us." she explained, taking his hand and dragging him off.

Naruto shot a look back at Iruka.

"I'll clean up for you Naruto." he offered, turning to go pick the supplies up off the floor. He looked up and around the room, but wasn't surprised in the least to find that Sasuke was gone.

The room was empty...

-

Sasuke skated down the street, faster and faster until everything was blur. He'd managed to slip on his skates and bolt before that..._thing_ had seen him. He wasn't sure it was _human_, much less a _girl_.

He slowed at the sight of the house. Everything came back into focus and it seemed reality had caught up with him. His technicolor world was suddenly black and white again. More so with the sight of a black car in the drive way...not beige...

He refused to shudder as he entered through the faded red door, now almost a pale orange.

-

_Note : The Black car is Itachi's, the Beige one is his mom's. This means his mom is at work and Itachi is home. This 'shudder' thing will be explained later_.

-

The pale blue car parked itself in the driveway used only by employees. Three figures stepped out of the car. One was blonde, the driver, and the passengers had pink hair and sun blonde hair.

"Come on. Mom'll get angry if we miss dinner. Naruto, could you check on the others?" Ino said kindly yet instructing-ly.

Naruto nodded and hurried inside. He dodged around the other kids like water and was soon in the bedroom for the younger ones. Slipping silently inside, he made his way to the far bed, near the window.

Laying in this bed was one of Naruto's best friends. Konohamaru, who's grandfather had passed away when he was young and who had no other relatives. At the moment, the young boy also had a cold.

Naruto saw the peace placed across Konohamaru's face and smiled. He turned to leave, to let the sleeping boy...well, sleep. A hand reached out, snatching his own and stopping his retreat.

"Naruto?" a hopeful voice questioned.

Said blonde turned around, smiling. Konohamaru's smile was just as wide as Naruto's.

"Did ya draw something for me today Naru-nii?" he asked, sitting up and sounding cheerful.

Yea, the small brunette had come to love Naruto like his own brother. Whenever possible, he followed Naruto _everywhere_. He was Naruto's biggest fan, and didn't care that the older boy never spoke. Naruto had been the first to reach out a helpful hand to him when he arrived.

He trusted Naruto...with his life.

Naruto reached inside his own school uniform of medium blue pants and white shirt with medium blue jacket and pulled out a paper. He handed it to Konohamaru. He didn't wear these clothes when he painted before or after school, but other times...this was like a second _skin_ almost he was so used to it.

"Wow!" Konohamaru gasped. "It's...it's...WOW!" He cheered. Naruto made sure the boy didn't jump out of the bed.

The picture was of a family of deer. The scenery was of a wintery forest. There was little to be found except the bleak view of death. But Naruto's picture showed the life. If you looked you could see the slight vegetation on the trees and ground, the bark that had been chewed off by other animals, and the creatures that hid in these trees and plants during the cold days.

Naruto made a motion with his hands and the brunette scowled.

"I don't wanna sleep!" he complained, accompanied by a yawn. "Ok...maybe I'm sleepy...But I don't _want _to sleep, got it?"

Naruto smiled at the tough-guy attitude. Soon enough, his little-brother-figure was sleeping soundly once more.

* * *

(1) Tekken 5. Wikipedia says his hair is based off of...Jin I think it was. Which I shoved in my friends' faces. "He does not have chicken butt hair! He has Jin's hair!" 

-

**Chapter 4 - Competition**

The day of the art competition arrived and Iruka was happy when Naruto had submitted his application.

'Welcome to the Uchiha Art Competition!'

"This painting is titled 'The Not-So-Dark Angel.'"

The younger brother's right wrist was grabbed as he was dragged off by his older brother.


	4. Competition

Onee-chan : 33 reviews, 3 chapters...I love you all!

Out : If you see any mistakes, hopefully they aren't too bad. -laugh-

**Chapter 4 - Competition**

The day of the art competition arrived and Iruka was happy when Naruto had submitted his application. So now, said blonde was walking among the other paintings, getting a good look at how far old applicants had progressed, how good new ones were, and...sizing up his opponents...

He looked up at one point. The pictures were spread across nearly the entire park. The sign that _had_ marked the entrance was now just...somewhere amidst the many easels. He w as currently in front of said sign. It was a white banner that was held up by two extremely tall poles. In multi-colored writing, it read, 'Welcome to the Uchiha Art Competition!'

Naruto knew who they were. The Uchiha's weren't arty people. They just ran an annual art competition and several other competitions that revolved around the many schools. The rumor around was that each was judged by the eldest Uchiha male, leader of the company responsible for all these contests, and apparently very hot...but dark.

He sighed silently and kept walking. Iruka had shown him where his art was, but he hadn't wanted to unveil the picture...so his teacher had to do it for him...while he wasn't there. Thus, he didn't have to acknowledge that he was a part of this competition. It was an inner thing that just made him feel better.

-

Dark and solitary, Sasuke was sitting on a bench on the sidelines of this major waste of time. He didn't care for all the arty stuff his brother insisted on hosting. These artists were all crap anyway...Ok, not _crap_, but they didn't _nearly_ match Loki's level of greatness.

He now saw why Hinata loved that school so much, but he really didn't care. At the moment, Itachi was walking through and checking all the paintings to find the winners. All he had to do was show up to see the winners and he was good for another whole day!...Of course, no one would know what he meant by that if he told them...

Bing Bong!

"The winners have been chosen. Please report to the stage for presentation."

Bong Bing!

Sasuke sighed, standing up. He was forbidden to were his skates in the competition area, not that he would...It was all grassy.

-

Everyone had gathered around a moderately sized stage. It seemed to be foldable too! Ok, over that...

The contestants waited impatiently, save for Naruto, as the announcer hired by Itachi walked on stage. Sasuke stood in the back, to avoid being seen and mobbed for his good looks.

"Welcome everyone!" he talked a lot and then got on to what people actually wanted to hear. "Ok, now...Our employer has told us that, though all the art was reasonably good, one stood far above the rest."

Naruto groaned.

"But! You'll have to wait to see that one!"

Everyone else groaned.

"In third place-"

Naruto didn't listen to anything the man said, he just examined the art. A landscape/portrait of the ocean. Half underwater and half above water, the picture showed both the beauty of the surrounding area and the wonderful assortment of life below the water, that we don't see.

Second place was of the school this kid went to, obviously. It had almost every detail of the school in there, or at least...the _front _of the school. The greenery and students were there too. In the background were tennis courts and a field, possibly for baseball or football. Exactly 28 windows covered the front buildings front wall; 14 for each of the 2 floors.

100 students drawn, each cliche of people hanging out. Boyfriends and girlfriends, even best friends. Loners and even teachers were shown. The clock in the front of the school showed it was time to leave the school.

"First place, I know you'll wanna see this one. It was painted by 15 year old-" Naruto squeezed his eyes shut. "-Naruto Uzumaki-" He inwardly groaned again. "-and was our sponsors choice this year. It was also our only applicant from Loki School for the Arts!" he announced, proudly.

He ripped the cover off of the painting and the crowd stared in shock. Murmurs ran through the crowd of appreciation. Iruka looked to Naruto beside him, knowing the blonde hated too much attention. In the back, Sasuke Uchiha couldn't look away.

Black, baggy shirt and lighter black, baggy pants. Chains hanging from the right pocket of the pants and hands in said pockets. Deep, dark blue coat that fell to the ground and was moved by the slight wind in the air. Black, angelic wings protruded from the back. A headset around the pale shoulders. Short black hair that went back instead of down, accompanied by endless pools of black - eyes.

The background was of a park at night. This made it seem more...evil almost. The trees, with long branches and some hanging moss, resembled the monsters in little kids closets...yet gave off their usual comfortable feeling. The grass seemed damp due to a just-past storm. A bench and the all to familiar fountain of this very park were just behind him, the fountain pouring water that looked as if you could touch it and get wet.

Under the bench, almost unnoticeable, were art supplies...scattered and forgotten by a park-goer. On the horizon, a newly rising sun was barely there. But it gave off enough light to give wonderful shadowing to the picture and make the dark angel seem...approachable...in some weird and twisted way.

This was Naruto's near-first impression of Sasuke Uchiha...from the park. After meeting the boy, he had felt the need to...paint. This is what came out of it. Sasuke's sudden reappearance, while he was painting this, had startled him. Now, he let the world see it.

"This painting is titled 'The Not-So-Dark Angel.' I'm told it is a portrait of a real person." the announcer seemed proud of his information. Naruto had to wonder how the man knew that...Had Iruka told them? "Naruto, come on up to receive your trophy and acknowledgment!"

Iruka pat Naruto on the shoulder before ushering him up to the stage, walking with him. The announcer came to greet them and Iruka whispered into his ear. Sasuke was just barely able to see the sun bright hair over the crowd and gasped when he saw who it was.

'_...he may be a mute...'_

The memory ran through his head as he wondered if Itachi would make the boy speak. He saw the announcer, named Ned (-snort-), talk with Itachi, who was backstage. Both came to stand next to Naruto moments later. The crowd gasped, looking from Itachi to the picture. Itachi smiled.

"Hello." was the simple greeting. "Your faces tell me you think this is a portrait of _me_, yes?" he nodded, knowing he was right. "Sadly no, this work of art is not of me..." he wasn't sad, Sasuke scoffed.

The crowd seemed somewhat appeased by this new information.

"I've been informed that our winner does not speak, so you won't be getting an acceptance speech." he joked.

Sasuke glared when Naruto looked away from the crowd. Itachi knew he was giving away something extremely personal about the blonde, but that didn't stop him from saying it. Naruto glanced sideways at the audience and had to refrain from snapping his head forward.

Sasuke was there! He was in the back of the crowd! Naruto felt his face grow hot, knowing the subject of his art was there...and had seen said art. He didn't know if he was embarrassed or why. He just hoped the boy didn't notice his stare as Itachi kept talking...

-

It was the end of the art competition, and everyone was packing up. Naruto had already packed up his things, but he didn't feel like leaving yet. It was as though something told him he needed to stay...

That something was revealed to him when he walked the opposite direction of everyone else and began to hear voices...ok, a voice. It sounded like...Itachi! He peeked behind the stage to see Itachi and Sasuke, the Uchiha brothers, there.

"How were you in that picture? He doesn't go to your school, so how and why did you meet him?" Itachi yelled, obviously angry for reasons Naruto didn't really understand.

"I knocked him down in the park about 2 weeks ago. We didn't talk or anything, he just grabbed his stuff and ran." Sasuke answered darkly, head turned to the side and down. Naruto spotted some red on his cheek...someone had hit him...

"Oh, is that all?" Itachi asked, a look coming across his face that one could only describe as creepy. It sent shivers down Naruto's spine. "I don't believe you. You'll see how much...when we get _home_."

Naruto saw Sasuke shiver and freeze. The statement had obviously scared him deeply. An image of the boy in front of him flashed through his mind, like he was seeing...the _inner_ him almost...you could say. Itachi scared Naruto profoundly. The dark feeling he'd felt earlier had increased more than...10 fold!

The younger brother's right wrist was grabbed as he was dragged off by his older brother.

"Ani-" he was cut of by a sharp tug of his wrist, making Sasuke quiet. Naruto slunk off to find Iruka...but he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach...He felt sick.

**

* * *

**

Every line in the previews is a different preview.

-

**Chapter 5 - Repose?**

_Dear Mom..._

He held his arm in pain from the contact with the wall and tried desperately to not show how hurt he was.

One had to wonder why he'd stopped talking...

"I don't understand why I even come home anymore..." he breathed out as his speed became such that he passed the car driving down the road in a blur.


	5. Repose?

**Chapter 5 - Repose?**

_Dear Mom,_

_It's been 11 years since I saw you last. It's been really hard. School life is fine, I suppose. All the students want to be my 'friend.' But they only care about me because of my connection to the teachers. Otherwise, they really don't care for me._

_I have few friends here at the home. I still haven't spoken a word to anyone. They wouldn't understand me, or what I've been through. Konohamaru did get over his cold though, and I'm glad._

_Although the kids here don't know me...I suddenly...know _them_. I can see what they're feeling and I...paint them. I've never felt the need to paint real portraits of people before...But...a few weeks ago..._

_Things have become so complicated since that day in the park. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about, you're always with me...and I love that. Iruka is so kind too. Sakura, Ino and their parents always treat me like a member of the family...but...This is so different..._

_Whenever I think about him, or...when I _thought_ about him, I got this feeling...and it made me want to paint. I felt so...so warm. But after seeing him and...his brother I think...now it's all...I feel scared...really scared mom._

_I'm sure you felt it too. He gave off an evil feeling...an evil aura. I don't believe I could ever paint that horrid picture. Even if I was able to, I wouldn't. And he seemed so frightened...so fragile. He was so very...different from when I had painted him first._

_I have many portraits now. My room in the school has been filled with them...I like them. I don't know what it is about him...but that angel helped me. I need to help him too, Mom. He deserves it...right?_

-

He was slammed into the wall roughly. Blood seeped slowly down his head from somewhere in his dark hair. He held his arm in pain from the contact with the wall and tried desperately to not show how hurt he was.

He barely glanced the hand before his world went black. Only one thought ran through his head...Only one...Usually it revolved around the reasons why, as this happened a lot. But this time was different...

'_He can see...me...'_

Even he didn't know what it meant.

-

Naruto blinked and looked around. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Hear...he'd heard something...

Trying to shrug it off, he turned back to the painting in front of him. Just a little more and it would be finished. He didn't smile though. It was a depressing picture...This would be another to add to his 'secret' room...

The background seemed to be merely red and black, but it held many colors...none bright enough to lighten the mood surrounding the picture's inhabitant...A red moon rose into the dark sky...Bloodshed is what they say such a moon represents...

The boy in the picture was on his knees, holding his left arm. His clothes were dark and he had hair that was extremely black but stuck out from the scenery. Blood seeped through his shirt and his pants from the knees down. His pale arms had lines of blood running down them too...

Naruto wasn't sure what had prompted this picture...except when he'd seen that boy being pulled away by his older look-alike. What he felt was drawn mostly in his subconsciousness, were the tears running down the face of this angel...

Yes, he once again was an angel. Naruto found that all his pictures of this boy were of him as an angel...most of the time anyway. These wings though, were torn and bleeding. Naruto had heard that ripping the feathers of an angel was one of the most painful things you could do to it...

He shivered and glanced around the room. Many portraits, none as elaborate as his ones of Sasuke Uchiha, but wonderful in their own way. He felt proud, for the first time in most of his life, of his art.

One had to wonder why he'd stopped talking...

-

"I don't understand how you keep getting all of those bruises and wounds..." a woman with black hair to her shoulders muttered worriedly, as if _actually_ talking to the boy sitting on the front steps.

He scoffed as she closed the door. His head snapped to the driveway, where a black car had just parked and the door had opened. The latches on his skates closed, and he began to skate towards the man now standing near directly in front of him. Both were glaring at each other. Their size differences made it seem like father and son, rather than brothers.

The dark boy flipped around as he skated past his older brother, watching his back as the older one entered the house...as if his brother hadn't even been there. So, it was lucky for the younger brother that his older look-alike hadn't seen him raise his middle finger at the "adult's" back before he turned and skated off.

"I don't understand why I even come home anymore..." he breathed out as his speed became such that he passed the car driving down the road in a blur.

* * *

I absolutely **HATE** Sasuke's last thought before passing out. It is so stupid!

**-**

**Chapter 6 - Visit**

At the moment, Naruto was in the music room with Sakura, sketching her as she played.

"I'm playing for this man here. He's very special to me. I want to be able to play a song for him. One that can express any emotions he can't." she lowered her hand and looked at Naruto with her usual soft smile. "It's my dream...My music will speak for him...when _he _can't." she whispered, kneeling down next to Naruto's chair.

"Only two people have ever been in this room in the past...3 years I suppose." Iruka explained as he unlocked a door, opening it slowly.

"Those are the orphans." he said softly, and Sasuke started, turning his head to the teacher. "Naruto painted those out of the dreams of his fellows at the orphanage." His eyes were shadowed.


	6. Visit

Onee-chan : Ok...I went through each chapter so far to see how many reviews there are and found that there are...

11 reviews for chapter 1.

12 reviews for chapter 2.

10 reviews for chapter 3.

13 reviews for chapter 4.

and 10 reviews for chapter 5.

Yay for chapter 4! We love you the most!

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Visit**

Naruto sighed as he drew another line. This one was an obvious one. It was a picture of Haruno Sakura, and she was at a piano. Sakura was a great pianist...

Everyday when she came to pick him up, she would head for the music section of the school and play on the grand piano...when no one was around. Sometimes Haruno Ino was with her, taking an afternoon class with Mizuki-sensei. Naruto had a sneaking suspicion that Mizuki had a hidden agenda, after hours...

At the moment, Naruto was in the music room with Sakura, sketching her as she played. He could hear each mistake, but in her heart...she was a master pianist! That's what this sketch was of. Her heart called out to him, and he would paint it.

A heart that called out to him usually portrayed what that person wanted most of all...or what the person wanted to be. Wheel-chair kids wanted to walk, blind people wished to see. He couldn't go anywhere without hearing the voices of the wounded...But a lot of times...

Konohamaru wanted to be just like Naruto when he got older, so Naruto always saw him as a great painter when Naruto heard his heart. Udon, one of Konohamaru's friends, wanted to be a fighter. Naruto couldn't see that happening, but it was still true. Moegi, another friend and a girl, wanted to be a motorcycle racer...which baffled Naruto to no end. The girl seemed so...soft spoken!

But Sakura wanted to play piano. That's all. Other hearts changed, but she had always wanted to play piano.

"Naruto?" Sakura's voice broke his thoughts and he turned to her. "How'd it come out?" she asked with a smile.

The picture was a mere sketch, but it was beautiful to her. A great grand piano, a simple yet large stage, and shaded audience members in the front and down. Sakura was sitting with her right side facing the viewer, seemingly at total peace with the world.

"It's beautiful Naruto..." she smiled at him and he began looking it over for mistakes. "Hey Naruto...Do you know why I want to play piano?" she asked softly and suddenly, catching Naruto's attention.

He gave her a puzzled looked and she pointed to an unremarkable figure sitting in the front row of the theater in the picture.

"I'm playing for this man here. He's very special to me. I want to be able to play a song for him. One that can express any emotions he can't." she lowered her hand and looked at Naruto with her usual soft smile. "It's my dream...My music will speak for him...when _he _can't." she whispered, kneeling down next to Naruto's chair.

Naruto turned to look at her, his eyes brimming with tears. He was suddenly hugging Sakura as he cried silently. The pink haired, slightly older girl held him tightly as she shed a few tears too.

"I'll always be there for you...Naruto..." she whispered as she remembered the past 11 years.

-

He quietly laid his skates next to the door and slipped his shoes on. Silently and stealthily making his way down the hallway and past many doors, he barely breathed...

"What are you doing?" a voice asked, the door closing behind him. Sasuke flinched and flipped around. "Huh? Aren't you-"

"Ah. It's you." his glare fell into place, but it wasn't that powerful.

"Listen, I'm a teacher. I get glares from students everyday, it won't affect me." Iruka explained. He blinked. "Why are you here anyway? School's out, and you don't even go to this school."

"Does that matter? People from Konoha High come here all the time."Sasuke scoffed, seeing Hinata in his mind.

"So you are from Konoha. I thought so. Well, come with me." he turned and began to walk.

"What?" Sasuke gave him a disbelieving look. "You can't order me around. I don't belong to this school!" Iruka turned around.

"I know that. But I also know your reason for coming. So get a move on." He smirked when he heard the boy's footsteps following him.

-

"Only two people have ever been in this room in the past...3 years I suppose." Iruka explained as he unlocked a door, opening it slowly.

"What exactly is it?" Sasuke asked coldly.

"What else? Naruto's art room." the brunette teacher smiled kindly as he entered the room, letting it hang open for Sasuke.

Sasuke looked around the room after closing the door. He didn't feel ashamed that his mouth was hanging open. There were portraits of people all over the room! On easels, the walls, the tables...

"Amazing, isn't it?" Iruka smiled at Sasuke's reaction. "Imagine that just 3 weeks ago...this room was almost completely empty."

"You're kidding." Sasuke let out.

"Nope. It was the day after I told him about the art contest. He was suddenly painting like mad. He wouldn't let me see the one he was painting for the contest until the day _of _the contest. I still don't know what a lot of these look like." he motioned towards a section of the room that was separated from the rest.

"But there are so many. How could he possibly get this much inspiration to paint in just three weeks, huh?" Sasuke asked disbelievingly. Iruka smiled.

"Simple. Each one of these is of a different person Naruto knows. He's painting them as they are. He knows what they want before they tell him." Iruka explained.

Sasuke continued to look at the paintings. He stopped at a section of them. A girl playing piano, and another next to a motorbike. A boy with an easel, and another boy in karate clothes. A little girl making a doll, and a boy, that looked like her, who was building a toy truck. Another girl was writing something, and a boy about Sasuke's age was teaching a class. Iruka noticed his gaze.

"Those are the orphans." he said softly, and Sasuke started, turning his head to the teacher. "Naruto painted those out of the dreams of his fellows at the orphanage." His eyes were shadowed.

Sasuke couldn't speak. He didn't know what to say. It was as if his voice had just...left him. That boy...was an orphan?

"He's an...orphan?" Sasuke managed to say. Iruka nodded.

"Ever since he was about 4 years old." he explained, and Sasuke winced. "No one's heard him speak since then either." Iruka looked at the guarded section of the room.

"Why?" Sasuke asked, curiosity getting the better of him. Iruka shook his head.

"I have no idea myself. I met Naruto when he enrolled here a little over 2 years ago. If you want that question answered...you should ask Naruto himself." he began to walk towards the other area too, Sasuke's eyes following his every move.

"But he doesn't speak." Sasuke stated cooly, almost like he didn't care. Iruka suddenly smiled at him after looking behind the makeshift wall Naruto had built.

"True, but I believe you may be able to make him speak." he motioned for Sasuke to come. "Have a look-see."

Sasuke cautiously made his way over, not sure if he wanted to know why Iruka was smiling so wide. He kept his eyes on the man until he was in the secluded area. His gaze slowly turned to look at what was there...and he froze.

(I was gonna end it here but...)

In front of Sasuke was a gallery of...him!

His face was everywhere, his..._emotions_ circulated in this area. He felt his breath go, and his chest felt tight. His eyes landed on a picture of himself, bloody and beaten (Chapter 5 - Repose?), and he slowly made his way over to it.

"This...picture..." the words came out of his mouth before he'd really thought them.

"Ah. Naruto drew that one shortly after the contest." Iruka explained.

"This is..." Sasuke turned around, right hand on the left edge of the painting, to look at Iruka. His eyes held something surrounding amazement and other conflicting emotions that the teacher couldn't identify. "This is how I felt after the contest." he admitted. Iruka paused.

"What? But why? A portrait of you won. You should've been extremely happy." he gave the dark boy a slightly disbelieving look. Sasuke looked down and away to his right.

"That's..." he seemed to realize something and Iruka could feel how chilly the atmosphere became. "That's none of your business." Sasuke's voice was cold as he looked up, ice in his glare. "You wouldn't understand anyway."

Iruka kept his eyes on the teen as Sasuke walked passed him and out of the room. He then sighed, looking at the picture Sasuke had been standing near.

"You're right. I probably wouldn't. But Naruto might." he turned and walked away.

**

* * *

Chapter 7 - Cats, Cars, and Beatings **

"Ack! What an ugly sight! First thing in morning on my birthday too..." Konohamaru grumbled. Thewoman grumbled back.

'_If I can go fast enough...Maybe I can outrun my problems...Maybe I can outrun _him_...'_

The younger of the two fell to the floor in a heap, the cat bit the older one and got kicked again, landing near the younger boy. The older sibling smirked.

The two girls in the car got out and hurried over to where Naruto was sitting next to a body.


	7. Cats, Cars, and Beatings

Onee-chan #2 : 12 reviews! That's 68 all together, unless is lying to me again...

Out : You like counting reviews, don't you?

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7 - Cats, Cars, and Beatings**

"Nii-san! Nii-san!" a childish voice broke through unconsciousness and called forth the beast that is... "Naruto! Wake up!"

Blue eyes blinked open sleepily. Yawning silently and sitting up, Naruto looked at the excitable boy next to him.

"It's my birthday!" Konohamaru cheered, bouncing up and down next to Naruto's bed.

The tired blonde looked out the window before flopping back down onto his nice, warm, inviting pillows.

"Naruto..." A disgruntled voice. "Get _up_..." he almost begged.

Naruto raised his right hand and pointed out the window, where light barely showed.

"I know it's early. But today's my birthday, how can I sleep?" Konohamaru stated like it was a simple thing. "So. Can I come to your school today?"

Naruto shot up in bed, sending Konohamaru to the floor. He looked around quickly, as if just waking up. The blonde turned to the brunette as said younger boy got up from the floor.

"What? What'd I say?" he asked innocently. Naruto shook his head and sighed as he got out of bed.

Naruto ushered for the other boy to follow him before shuffling out into the hallway in his pjs. They were a light baby blue, with a freaky hat that seemed to be eating his head. Konohamaru laughed whenever he saw it sticking out of Naruto's dresser, but the blonde boy didn't care. He'd had it as long as he could remember...

Naruto knocked on a door, and the sound seemed to echo on forever in the still quiet of early morning...

"What?..." a sleepy voice droned as the door opened.

"Ack! What an ugly sight! First thing in morning on my birthday too..." Konohamaru grumbled. The woman grumbled back.

"Shut up or I'll whack you over the head." the woman threatened, raising her fist.

"Oh! Sorry Mrs. Haruno! I didn't recognize you! You look like an old hag!"

BAM!

"Ow!" the brunette boy yelped, holding his head. "Don't hit the birthday boy!"

Naruto inwardly sighed, glad that he didn't have the _ability_ to call her old. It had saved his head...The blonde woman, _somehow_ mother of Sakura and Ino, hated being called old. She sighed.

"What do you want anyhow?"

"I wanna know if I can go to Naruto's school today. Since it's my birthday and all..." Konohamaru was suddenly sheepish...or something.

"What?" she glanced at Naruto, who seemed to have fallen asleep standing up. "Sure."

"Yes!" he cheered, making Naruto jump from his sleep.

"But." Konohamaru froze. "You can't cause any trouble for everyone. And..."

"And what?" he asked cautiously.

"Take Naruto back to bed. Or he won't be able to even _go_ to school today!" she cocked her head back and began laughing a laugh that made her seem like a creepy madman...woman.

"Yes ma'am!" Konohamaru took Naruto by the hand and began to lead the half asleep boy back to his room. "This way Naruto. Back to bed so you'll be ready to take me to school today!"

Naruto let out breath in response. Tsunade, the blonde woman, almost thought he had tried to speak before suddenly getting a headache and going back into her room.

"Sleep..." she grumbled as the door closed.

-

-

Konohamaru and Naruto went to school the next day, only to receive a lot of weird looks from all of Naruto's classmates. The young brunette was in awe at the school. All the art decorating the halls, the music rooms, the classrooms, and...Naruto's special room.

Nothing really happened, Konohamaru stayed to his conditions and didn't cause any trouble except maybe for Naruto...He wanted to go into Naruto's art room, but neither Naruto, nor anyone else for that matter, would let him in.

"Nii-san! That's so mean!" he had yelled.

Naruto took him to watch Sakura play piano, and Konohamaru looked like he'd fallen in love. Naruto _almost_ laughed. Almost.

Since Naruto couldn't go into his special room and paint today, Sakura took them to see where Ino worked.

-

-

Jingle...

"Hey Ino! You here?" Sakura called around the shop.

It was a sports shop. Sports gear hung on all the walls, sat on the shelves and the counter, and was displayed in the window. A few racks of sports magazines were near the door and near the back counter. A door was placed in the back wall, opposite the front door. Through this slightly open door one could see what most would guess to be a kitchen or something. It was a snack room before you got to the storage room.

"Yea! I'm here! Who wants to-" the blonde walked into view through the door and froze. "Naruto! Konohamaru! Sakura! You came to visit the shop?" she asked.

-

-

A dark haired teen walked along the sidewalk towards his house. His headset sat around his shoulders, no music playing. His hands were in his pockets and he had taken his skates off for being around the house.

'_If I can go fast enough...Maybe I can outrun my problems...Maybe I can outrun _him_...'_

He paused at a sound. Black eyes darted back and forth, but he didn't hear anything. Something brushed his leg and he looked down, the noise sounding again from near his leg.

_Meow!_

A small white kitten, covered in dirt and looking about to die was lightly brushing against his ankle. It was so small that he bet he could hold it in the palms of his hands. Sasuke bent down to pet it.

"Why'd you walk up to me? Aren't I scary to you?" he asked, motioning to his dark apparel. The cat purred as he scratched behind it's ears.

Sasuke looked around before picking the cat up slowly and swiftly running into his house to feed it.

-

-

"So, why aren't you guys at the school?" Ino asked as they sat in the snack room after she 'closed' the shop.

"Konohamaru came today, remember? Naruto insisted we show him around." Sakura half-lied. Naruto had silently asked her to find a way to keep Konohamaru away from his room.

"And how w_as_ the school, eh short-stuff?" the 19-year old girl smiled at the brunette.

"It was amazing!" he exclaimed. "The art and stuff on the walls was so intricate, I'd think that they were all made by Nii-san!" he jumped up.

Naruto looked away from the younger boy. (they were all by him...heh heh)

-

-

The kitten, now drinking milk, was also being softly pet by Sasuke Uchiha, the dark loner.

A shadow came up behind him in the dark kitchen. None of the lights were on because he didn't want to attract attention to himself or the cat.

"Sasuke. What is that _thing_?" a voice asked, making Sasuke jump.

He stood and faced his older brother, shielding the cat from him.

"It's a cat. She was hungry..." Sasuke said shortly, his last sentence trailing off.

Itachi Uchiha's eyes were bright red it seemdedas he grabbed his little brother by the neck, tossing him into the counter. Sasuke let out a grunt of pain, but stayed standing. The kitten hissed at Itachi, who kicked it.

Sasuke growled and attacked Itachi, who backhanded him and then kicked him in the gut. The younger boy fell to the ground as his brother proceeded to beat him once again.

-

-

"The lunch was bad though. I'm glad me and Naruto-nii had homemade lunches." Konohamaru continued. "Who makes them anyway?"

"Kaa-san." they said.

"Wha? Tsunade-baa makes the lunches?" he jumped up in surprise, falling on the floor.

"Yes. She's a great cook. How do you think any of us survive if she's not the one cooking?" Sakura asked with a smile.

"I don't know...Maybe you guys hire someone." he offered. Ino shook her head and Sakura answered.

"The only person 'hired' at the orphanage is Naruto. He takes care of everyone while we're away, cooks, cleans, anything to help. And we don't have to pay him. We're not rich people Konohamaru." she gave him a piercing look before Ino gasped.

"Look at the time!" she stood up. "We've gotta get home!" she ran to the storage door. "Bye boss! I'll see you tomorrow!" An affirmative yell came back and they all went to leave.

-

-

The younger of the two fell to the floor in a heap, the cat bit the older one and got kicked again, landing near the younger boy. The older sibling smirked.

-

-

Naruto held the inside of the car door tightly, staring out of the window. After a few minutes of staring at him, Konohamaru whispered to Sakura in the front passenger's seat.

"Why's he do that?" he asked, motioning with his head to Naruto. Sakura sighed.

"He had a bad experiencewith cars when he was real young." she whispered back.

"Did he get hit by a car?" he asked. Sakura shook her head before noticing that Naruto was _opening_ the car door!

"Naruto stop! Ino stop the car!" she yelled, causing Ino to hit the brakes and stop suddenly just as Naruto stumbled out of the door. "Naruto come ba-" she paused, seeing what he was running up to. "Who's that?"

The two girls in the car got out and hurried over to where Naruto was sitting next to a body. Konohamaru was told to stay in the car.

It was a boy with black hair, a deep dark blue shirt and black jeans on. His headphones lay broken near him. A small white kitten was next to him too.

"Who is this? What happened to him?" Sakura asked. Ino gasped.

"I know this guy!" she said. "His name's Sasuke and he comes to the shop every Tuesday." she informed them. Sakura gave her a weird look. "What?"

"Are you stalking him?" she asked.

"No!...Only when he comes to the shop." she blushed a bit before they noticed Naruto's ragged breathing.

He was staring at Sasuke, who was bleeding, and his head hurt. He held it tight, trying to block out the pain as he felt he was dying. Screaming entered his mind and the honk of a horn so close it was deafening. Tears fell from his eyes, pained tears. His heart felt tight and painful and the thought of dying right there sounded like a good prospect...Just like it had 11 years ago.

A hand was placed gingerly on his shoulder and he gasped, turning to look at the pink haired girl as everything he'd been feeling and hearing suddenly stopped.

"He'll be ok Naruto...You're not 4 years old anymore. And he's not your parents." she said softly, sadly, before pulling him into a warm embrace. Naruto and Sakura sat there for a minute before Sakura let him go. "Now we need to get him and his little buddy back to the house, ok?" she felt like he was 4 again and she was the 'responsible' 7 year old.

Naruto nodded numbly and they proceeded to carefully move the two.

* * *

**Chapter 8 - The Silent Treatment**

His eyes widened slightly in realization at where he must be if that girl was here...

He put a hand to his throat.

He wasn't a mute!

'_Aniki...Aniki please!'_ his own voice joined them. _'Aniki why?'_

-

Thought the extra spaces between scenes would help since the scene changes almost constantly this chapter. -wink- Bye!


	8. The Silent Treatment

**91 REVIEWS! OMG!**

**Chapter 8 - The Silent Treatment**

Black eyes blinked open blearily when something rough brushed his cheek. It happened again and he looked down a bit at the white fuzz ball. He noticed for the first time that she had crystal blue eyes. He smiled at the cat, but it was a grim smile.

He forced himself to sit up, wincing in pain as he did so. Sasuke looked himself over when he recovered, noticing that his left arm was in a sling and bandaged. His torso (SHIRTLESS!) was expertly bandaged as well, and his right shoulder. In fact, most of his body was bandaged. Even the tips of his toes, though he doubted that they were hurt. (-Insert Laugh Here-)

The kitten brushed against an un-bandaged part of Sasuke's upper body, causing the boy to start petting her, even though it hurt his shoulder to do so.

The door clicked open and a boy that looked about 10 backed into the room. He set the tray he was holding down on a chair near the door before turning around. At the sight of Sasuke sitting up, he yelped and ran from the room. (just some random boy)

Sasuke and the kitten exchanged confused looks and then turned back to stare at the slightly ajar door. A minute or two passed before hurried footsteps were heard and a blonde head was poked into the room. The girl looked to be about 19 and had pale-ish blue eyes.

The dark haired boy recognized her as the girl at the Sports shop and inwardly flinched. He had the sneaking suspicion that she was stalking him...The girl blinked and looked at someone behind the door before entering the room and moving out of the way.

Another pale-blonde entered the room, this one looking a lot older and he suspected it to be her mother. A pink haired girl entered right after her, and Sasuke remembered her, vaguely, from the art room.

His eyes widened slightly in realization at where he must be if that girl was here...

'_The orphanage...'_ he thought in an almost awed way. _'But-That means-'_

He looked to the sunshine blonde that was now standing next to the pink haired girl. The blonde woman cleared her throat, causing Sasuke to look back to her.

"Hello there. I'm Tsunade Haruno. These are my daughters Sakura-" she motioned to the pink haired one. "-and Ino." The other blonde.

Tsunade noticed that he had looked to Naruto. She smiled.

"This is Naruto. But I get the feeling you already know that." she nodded. "I run this orphanage here with my two daughters and the help of Naruto. He's been here almost since I first opened the orphanage."

'_Since he was 4.'_ Sasuke nodded, then blinked. _'Wait! Why can't I talk?'_ he put a hand to his throat.

"What? You can't talk either?" Sakura asked softly, confusedly, and interested. Naruto shook his head slightly, but no one noticed.

"Possibly. I've never heard him talk in the store either. He just pays and leaves." Ino commented. Sasuke put his hand down on the bed and turned to look at the three women in conversation with each other.

He glared at them. He wasn't a mute! Well...not before at least. Now it seemed that he couldn't speak at all. In the corner of his eyes, he saw Naruto shaking slightly. He watched as the blonde went around the girls and hopped up next to Sasuke on the bed.

Naruto looked imploringly into Sasuke's eyes. The dark haired boy barely noticed that Naruto's left hand had taken a hold of his right sleeve. There seemed to be some spell in place, as long as their eyes remained connected. Naruto broke that spell when he looked to Sasuke's right shoulder.

Naruto lightly brushed his right hand over the bandages, still holding the sleeve with his left. His eyes seemed searching and yet already understanding. He looked up at Sasuke's confused and awed expression and gave a smile.

It seemed to Sasuke that Naruto was reassuring him. Telling him that his voice would return with time. And then he was being hugged lightly by the sunshine blonde. Sasuke didn't know the boy was crying until he felt the tearssoak through the bandages on his torso.

Ino, Sakura, and Tsunade stared in surprise at this scene. Naruto was...-no word to insert-

"Maybe it's because this reminds him...of him?" Sakura whispered, catching her family's attention.

-

It was now nighttime and Sasuke lay flat on his back, head titled to the right, staring out the window. The cat, which Sakura had named Sora, was curled up next to him, asleep. His eyes were unfocused and distant. A sunshine blonde lay on the ground on a futon, curled into a ball.

'_Sasuke...You're dad just left.'_ (1)

A voice echoed in his head, joined by others.

'_Dad's dead! Stop asking me where he is!'_ (2)

'_No Sasuke! Don't run into the road!'_ He remembered that he had run across a bustling street spontaneously and barely making past that truck without being hit. (3)

'_You're such an idiot! The sight of you disgusts me!'_ (4)

'_Aniki...Aniki please!'_ his own voice joined them. _'Aniki why?'_

'_Speed seems to be on your side...Afterall, you did make it past that truck, right Sasuke?'_ It had been Kakashi-sensei who had entered speed into the equation. He could outrun anything if he went fast enough, right? (5)

'_I don't understand how you keep getting all of those bruises and wounds...'_

'_It's because he roller blades so much. He isn't good at all.'_

His eyes shut tightly in pain. Sora woke up and blinked a few times before crawling over Sasuke, who was laying on his right side. Sasuke opened his eyes at the sensation of being crawled on and wondered for only a moment what she was so interested in.

Whimpering came from the floor. Whimpering came from Naruto. He watched for a minute as the blonde shivered but did not toss and turn.

Sasuke went to get out of bed, but every time he moved it hurt...a lot...He lifted Sora in his hands and set her on the floor. She gave Sasuke a confused look, to which he nodded to Naruto. She gave a kitten's smile and snuggled up to the blonde, brushing her face against his.

Sasuke watched for a bit, until Naruto calmed down to Sora's small yet tangible warmth. He then laid on his back and stared at the ceiling. He was in Naruto' room, which had apparently been asked of by Naruto himself. How long he would be here depended on his wounds.

He wondered, his eyes regaining that distant look once more, this time accompanied by confusion, what Naruto was dreaming about. Maybe it had something to do with why he wouldn't talk?

These thoughts eased him into a dreamless sleep, a nightmare-less sleep.

* * *

1. Sasuke's mom just told him about how their father is dead. But without saying 'dead.' 

2. Itachi's mad cause he knows their dad is dead and Sasuke keeps asking where 'daddy' is and when he's coming home.

3. His mom and him were walking through town and he was watching the cars when he suddenly ran into the road. He made it to the other side unharmed though.

4. Itachi at some point when he was hitting Sasuke.

5. Kakashi is one of Sasuke's teachers at Konoha High, and got Sasuke into skating.

-

**Chapter 9 - Revenge of the Words!**

"Why won't you _talk_?" he asked finally, after what seemed like a lot of careful consideration.

"He's never thrown me out before...He's hit me...But never has he thrown me out..." Sasuke muttered.

The darkman narrowed his eyes with a smirk before leaving the house.

"Little brother." he greeted coldly. Sasuke hoped Naruto didn't come back with food for a long while.

"Sasuke, do you fancy him?" Sasuke tensed. "Do you want to hold him close to you and never let go? Is he the only thing keeping you...sane?"

"_Naruto_ is an orphan who can't speak because of what he's been through." Sasuke said coldly. "But he's kind and brave...and _everything_ I'm not." he glared at Itachi. "Well if he can do something like that, then so can I!"

"When I'm done with you, I may very well have my way with _him_. I'll make him beg for mercy without words. I'll cut each body part off before I kill him..." (Yes, Itachi just insinuated what you think he just insinuated.)


	9. Revenge of the Words!

Onee-chan #2 : **Trolly!** You are the **100th Reviewer!** (Unless is lying to me again...)

**Chapter 9 - Revenge of the Words!**

At this point...I realized that I had totally dropped Hinata and Kiba from the story. -laugh- So I tried redeeming myself.

* * *

A boy with wild brunette hair looked to the seat in the back of the class that was empty. His expression was one of confusion. The boy, with his dog Akamaru, turned to the pupil-less girl next to him. 

He tapped her on the shoulder and motioned to the back of the room. She looked too and shrugged. Today was Tuesday...

-

Sasuke blinked awake. It seemed to be late in the day now. He sat up and sighed, looking himself over. 5 days. Five days since Naruto had him brought here. Friday through Tuesday.

A lot of the bandages had come off, only bruises were left in those areas. His arm was still injured and it still felt as though his entire body was beaten beyond repair. Everyday Naruto would bring in food for him, breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

Sasuke heard him whimper in his sleep only the first night. After that, he realized that Naruto _did_ in fact have a voice...He'd just forgotten how to use it.

He jumped slightly as the door suddenly opened, revealing a brunette boy with a large scarf that Sasuke knew followed Naruto everywhere.

'_He's like a _leech_!'_ Sasuke thought, grimacing.

"Naruto-nii's at school. You slept all morning and missed him." The boy, who he knew was called Konohamaru, informed him.

Sasuke disliked the fact that Konohamaru was serving him when Naruto was at school. The smaller boy set Sasuke's food on the bed next to said teen and then took a seat. Sasuke stared at him for a minute, feeling uncomfortable eating in this boy's presence.

"Why won't you _talk_?" he asked finally, after what seemed like a lot of careful consideration. (Where are your _ears_? - Johnny Storm)

Sasuke just stared at him.

"Naruto-nii doesn't talk either. But I'm not sure why. Oh, he's not really my brother. I just call him that cause he's like a brother to me." Konohamaru explained.

Sasuke picked up the bread on his plate and began to rip it into smaller pieces as he and Konohamaru stared at each other.

"You're kinda...boring. And kinda scary too." Konohamaru turned to leave the room. "I'll tell Naruto-nii when he gets back that his visitor's awake." The door shut behind him.

Sasuke looked down at his plate when he noticed that Sora was eating his bread. He found though, that he couldn't stay angry at her, so he ended up sharing his lunch.

-

Naruto entered the orphanage shortly after Sakura, just to be assaulted by Tsunade. She seemed frantic.

"Naruto! Thank goodness! I need to go on a business trip this weekend and Sakura's coming with me along with some of the kids. The other's are going to be in school and Ino'll be at work. I was hoping you could-"

Naruto put up a hand to stop her and smiled. He'd be missing school on Friday for this, he knew it. But it was worth it to not have Sasuke all by himself.

She hugged him happily and then backed off.

"I'm going to go make dinner. You can go check on that Sasuke boy." she motioned away from her before walking away Naruto would've laughed, had he spoken.

Sasuke didn't look up when Naruto entered the room. He'd heard the car and knew they were home. Naruto didn't bring any food, he didn't smell any. He was walking softly and Sasuke couldn't tell how close he was until Naruto sat on the bed with him. He didn't look up until Yuki went to Naruto, out of his hands.

"Yuki." Sasuke managed, his voice hurt from disuse.

Naruto turned to him, but didn't look surprised. Sasuke watched his every movement up until Naruto hugged him. Sasuke hugged him too and started crying.

"He's never thrown me out before...He's hit me...But never has he thrown me out..." Sasuke muttered. Naruto had no idea who he was talking about, but he held Sasuke tighter.

-

"You know where he is?" a female cried happily, holding the phone in a shaking hand. "Oh, thank god...thank god...I have been so worried!"

A dark man stopped before leaving the house.

"He's where? Haruno Home? Isn't that an orphanage? Oh, oh I see. So he was found. Ok...Ok...I see. Yes, I'll come get him right now."

He flinched.

"What? Oh, okay." she seemed sad. "I'll wait then...How about this weekend?...Nobody'll be there? Oh! You have someone staying there while you're gone...Ok, I'll come get him on...Monday then?" she asked hopefully. "Oh, yes of course. I know he'll be in good hands."

The dark man narrowed his eyes with a smirk before leaving the house.

-

Sasuke was smiling now. Friday and he was smiling. He could talk, almost walk, and his mom was picking him up on Monday. At the last thought, his smile dropped.

Leaving meant going back to school, back to Itachi, and leaving Naruto.

Naruto had been there as much as possible all that week. He held him when he needed to cry, and listened when he needed to talk. Naruto was so perfect it was scary. Sasuke still wondered though, why didn't Naruto talk?

He heard a door click somewhere in the house. Naruto was getting him some lunch. But that click wasn't from the direction of the kitchen...It was from the door. Was Ino home? The girl _had_ tried to stalk him ever since he'd gotten there.

His bedroom door clicked open and he raised his head to greet the blonde he found himself growing attached to. His eyes widened and his breath hitched at the sight of one...

Uchiha Itachi.

"Little brother." he greeted coldly. Sasuke hoped Naruto didn't come back with food for a long while.

Yuki hissed angrily at Itachi, moving as if to protect Sasuke from the evil man.

"Itachi." Sasuke greeted angrily yet calmly. Itachi's eyes flashed something unintelligible.

Sasuke fell down on the bed as Itachi's hand came into contact with his face. He held the red mark on his cheek. Itachi glared at him and took a step back.

"Mother got a call. She was told to wait until Monday to pick you up because only one guy was gonna be here today. Tell me, is it the blonde artist?"

Sasuke looked away from him.

"Sasuke, do you fancy him?" Sasuke tensed. "Do you want to hold him close to you and never let go? Is he the only thing keeping you...sane?"

"_Naruto_ is an orphan who can't speak because of what he's been through." Sasuke said coldly. "But he's kind and brave...and _everything_ I'm not." he glared at Itachi. "Well if he can do something like that, then so can I!"

Itachi glared at him.

-

Naruto pushed the door open slowly as he entered the room. He turned around and saw Itachi holding Sasuke to a wall by his neck. The food dropped to the floor with a clatter and Sasuke flinched.

"Naruto run!" he yelled breathlessly just before Naruto was punched in the stomach by Itachi and sent flying into the wall. "N-naruto!" he found it getting harder to breathe.

Naruto slowly picked himself off the floor as Itachi whispered in Sasuke's ear.

"When I'm done with you, I may very well have my way with _him_. I'll make him beg for mercy without words. I'll cut each body part off before I kill him..."

"No!" Sasuke grunted as his head was knocked into the wall and he felt dizzy.

"Let him go!"

Itachi and Sasuke blinked, turning to Naruto. The blonde was breathing heavily. He then charged at Itachi during the lull and managed to latch to his neck.

Itachi dropped Sasuke to the ground and threw Naruto away from him. Sasuke pulled himself up to stand on the wall, he felt queasy...

He saw Naruto running at Itachi's back, and Itachi was sneering at _him_ so he didn't notice the blonde boy. Naruto leapt into the air but Sasuke didn't see what happened as he passed out on the floor near the wall.

**

* * *

Chapter 10 - The Past of Silence **

"No! No not again!" Naruto yelled, sitting up like lightning and covering his head to remove the beeping. "Not again! Make it stop!" he was aware that tears were pouring from his eyes.

"I remember...screaming...I was screaming my lungs out. He didn't even notice me."

Sasuke silently gasped at the sound of sobs coming from the blonde boy. He was suddenly on the bed with him, holding him tight as Naruto had done for him many times in only one week.

"Wounded." black hair covered his face. "We're both just wounded..."

"Sorry about your brother." Kiba said when Sasuke stood next to them.

"We're both really screwed...You know that right?" he breathed out.

-

Final Chapter Next!


	10. The Past of Silence

**Chapter 10 - The Past of Silence**

O.C. #2 : This chapter should never have come in to existance...It sucks, I suck, this story sucks...And it's rushed. -weep-

* * *

Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...

Blue eyes opened slowly, met with a dark room. It was white, and he heard the familiar and feared sound of a beeping heart rate machine.

"No! No not again!" Naruto yelled, sitting up like lightning and covering his head to remove the beeping. "Not again! Make it stop!" he was aware that tears were pouring from his eyes.

A hand was placed on his shoulder and he froze, looking over out of the corner of his eyes to see...

"Sasuke..." he whispered before gasping and covering his mouth.

"Are you surprised?" Sasuke asked in an almost dark voice. "You're here because you fought my brother. You are such an idiot. Did you _want_ to come here?"

"No...No I didn't...I never wanted to come here again..." he looked around the room and saw a number near the door. "It's even the same room." he smiled sadly.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked, glad to hear Naruto's voice was beginning to adjust to use already. "Same room?"

"I was here, back when I was about 4 years old." Naruto explained. "My parents both worked during the day and so I had to go to daycare all the time. They had just picked me up when..." he brought his knees up. "A guy, just a guy, he came up with a gun and demanded money. We didn't have any, but he was desperate."

Sasuke could see where this was going.

"I remember...screaming...I was screaming my lungs out. He didn't even notice me. Just started searching their pockets. I don't remember moving, I just remember that I had stopped screaming at some point." Naruto's face was hidden and his voice muffled. "I know I was covered in blood. My parents blood. I was told the paramedics thought it was _my_ blood."

He heard a mirthless laugh from where Naruto's face was.

"Next thing I knew...Headlights were shining in my eyes and someone was honking their horn. It was so close I couldn't hear or see anything else but the lights and the horn. I think I fainted, because they found me unconscious under the truck and physically unharmed..." Naruto turned his head a bit so that he could see Sasuke with his right eye. "Everyone thought I couldn't speak because I'd wasted my voice screaming...heh." the laugh was ironic and painful to hear. "Doctors said it was my way of coping...They think they know everything."

"This is the same room I was in the last time. Number 314." he turned to look away from the pained expression on the dark boy's face. "I get pity from everyone, and praise whenever I do the smallest things right. I'm not stupid...I'm just..."

Sasuke silently gasped at the sound of sobs coming from the blonde boy. He was suddenly on the bed with him, holding him tight as Naruto had done for him many times in only one week.

"Wounded." black hair covered his face. "We're both just wounded..."

-

Sasuke smirked as he watched the tv and saw his brother as the headline news. He had been arrested for child abuse and assault (about every kind of abuse too, save sexual). With Sasuke's testimony, he'd also been charged with attempted rape on an orphan.

Sasuke was back with his mother, and she was apologizing every hour for not trying harder, for not realizing sooner, for everything. He eventually left on his skates and sped down the street.

"Yo! Uchiha!" a voice called out to him.

Sasuke skid to a stop and turned around. Kiba stood there with Hinata. She was looking worriedly at him.

"Sorry about your brother." Kiba said when Sasuke stood next to them.

"Don't be. He doesn't deserve it." Sasuke said coldly, and Kiba looked bewildered. Hinata spoke up softly.

"H-how is...N-n-naruto-kun?" she asked, learning his name from the news report apparently.

"Fine I suppose. He can still paint, so he's happy. Of course, he can't walk for at least another two weeks." Sasuke explained, almost as if he didn't care.

"C-can I go with you?" she managed.

"What?"

"You were headed to...to see him...right?" Hinata looked at the ground, blushing. Sasuke blinked at her.

"No, you can't." Kiba answered. "You already have plans. You're coming with me to meet Akamaru's pups, remember?" he seemed hurt.

"Oh! G-gomen Kiba-kun." she hung her head, almost as if in shame.

"Bye you two." Sasuke waved and began to skate away backwards.

"Bye!" they waved before Kiba took Hinata's hand and walked her off. Sasuke smirked.

-

"Naruto. You have a visitor." Tsunade knocked on the open doorway to Naruto's new bedroom. The old one was being remodeled and removed of all and any blood spilt during the fight.

Sasuke walked in and Naruto smiled widely.

"Hey." he greeted. Sasuke smiled in return and sat on the edge of the bed.

Tsunade paused before leaving. She smiled happily, almost as if about to cry. Naruto was talking! Then she turned and closed the door to give them privacy.

"So, what's up?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing. My mom won't stop apologizing and it's driving me _insane_." Sasuke admitted, closing his eyes and sighing.

He gasped when lips met his for less than a second and then pulled away.

"N-naruto?" he stuttered and cursed.

"Yea?" Naruto asked innocently, a large blush on his face.

Sasuke's face hovered near his, their breaths mingling, before Sasuke closed the distance and kissed Naruto too. He didn't push too hard, or Naruto would've fallen over backwards and have been in a lot of pain.

He pulled away and sighed happily.

"We're both really screwed...You know that right?" he breathed out. Naruto seemed to think about it.

"Hmm...I don't think I really care, hm?" his eyebrows were raised and Sasuke fought not to laugh at the expression on Naruto's face.

* * *

Fin! 

Out : It really is...-sniff- I didn't even realize...Very rushed...-sniff-

-

Final Results as of this posting...

The chapter with the most reviews so far is Chapter 9, but that may be because I postponed posting this one. Other than that, #1 is Chapter 7, #2 is Chapter 6, andChapter 2 and 4 tie for #3.


End file.
